


Epiphany

by Luna_Roe



Series: From Heartbreak to Recovery [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, Epiphany, F/M, Loss, Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Something had gotten in to her. He watched her go from wallowing in whiskey, chems, and bad decisions to traveling again. From traveling she went to what she was now, humming and happy as they take on the Commonwealth. But when she decided to tell John what got her in such a happy mood, John could have sworn he heard a voice answer his prayers.





	Epiphany

He had been lucky, finding someone like the woman in front of him. She was kind to him, loving even, and she fucked him brains out on a regular basis. But the thing that made him happiest, is that she was his friend. They were on a mission to get a power core for one of her settlements. Something lately made her put some pep back in her step. Something made her smile again.

She was humming, some tune he had come to know came from before the bombs fell. She was fond of that one, it was something she hummed only when she was truly happy. It made him smile too. Her hair was flying in the wind, her hips swinging side to side, and her chest held high. She was a woman on a mission.

Rushing a bit to catch up to her, Hancock slapped a firm cheek as he asked, “What’s gotten in to you lately?”

She giggled and winked, “Lately? You.” She slung her bat over her shoulder and continued, “But I figured something out.”

He nudged her with his shoulder as they continued to walk. A massive pile of rubble not stopping them. Hancock climbed up and after steadying himself offered his hand to the pretty dame before him. She took his ruined skinned hand. Those deep orbs held a secret he was praying she divulged.

As he pulled her up to stand next to him atop the rubble she said, “Just because one life ends, doesn’t mean another can’t begin.” She flicked her hair as she turned, hopping off the rubble pile. Hancock followed suit, eager to hear the rest of her realization. It sounded as if her epiphany was a good one.

Radroaches tried to keep them company for a few yards, so after they took care of that issue, the Sole Survivor looked back to him, foot crushing a roach, “Well, it’s just, Nate and I had that deal. It worked either way. And even though our story ended too soon, I still have the rest of my life ahead of me. I didn’t get my fairytale with Nate.”

He held his arms out as she walked up to him, hips swaying, “But I have my fairytale with you.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, “Me? Fairytale? Your eyes working?”

She giggled in his arms, nuzzling in to his hold, “Well, I maybe adventure would be a better word.”

“Adventure, I’ll take it.” He kissed her, short and sweet. There was a sound down the road, a roar and then stomping. They both looked, there charging straight for them was a Deathclaw. It was at them before he could pull his pistol back out from its holster.

She took action, instantly, winding up and swinging at the creature. The heavily modified bat she wielded collided with the creature’s chin and sent him flying backwards, splaying out on its back. By then, he had brandished his pistol, aimed, and shot the thing it the head. Three more shots and one more violent swing from his companion and the thing was dead.

She started harvesting the meat, out of habit. In the wasteland, even in the Commonwealth, you could never count on the next meal. She cut up the meat, packaged it, and placed it in her pack. Her eyes sparkled as she slung the bag back over her shoulder, “Just wait till you’ve tasted my Deathclaw steaks. You’ll miss the food at the Rail!”

They laughed and continued their journey. He looked to the sky, as he let her words from before sink in. She was happy to pursue her new life with him. She was happy she got an adventure with him. Could he really be that lucky?

“Hey,” Came her velvet voice, “I just want to clarify something. I’m not done mourning my husband. To be honest, I’m not sure I’ll ever be done with that. But I’m not blind, I’ve got something great right here.” She threaded their fingers as she took his hand to her lips. A soft kiss was placed to his knuckles as she continued, “You’ve been such an amazing friend, John. I’m lucky to have found you. Nothing is going to take you from me, not now that I’ve found happiness again.”

He was fine by that. She could take as long as she needed to mourn her husband. He didn’t care. Traveling with her was the best thing to ever happen to him, aside from the day she walked in to his town. Inwardly, as he watched the woman of his dreams saunter forward, he thought, _‘Nate, I’ll take good care of her. Don’t you worry.’_

Even though he wasn’t a superstitious man, nor religious, he could have sworn he heard someone reply, _‘You better, she’s worth it, and I wouldn't trust her with anyone else.’_

~~


End file.
